Currently, the direct-drive two-axis machining heads have been widely applied to various machines, and a typical direct-drive two-axis machining head is generally consisted of a direct-drive motor, a head-installing interface, bearings, a shaft and a brake. However, since the direct-drive motor is usually disposed on a head-installing interface, so internal available space around the direct-drive two-axis machining head is comparatively limited for providing a sufficient room to arrange fluid, electric and gas pipelines. Hence, an additional fluid distributor is particularly applied to help the pipeline arrangement. Under such a circumstance, difficulty in arranging the pipelines would be revealed, and also the total weight of the machining head would become a problem to result in a poor performance of dynamic stiffness. Thereupon, quality in precision machining would be hard to achieve.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantage of the poor dynamic stiffness in the conventional direct-drive two-axis machining head, a corresponding improvement upon the direct-drive two-axis machining head in the spatial arrangement would be urgent and definitely welcome to the art.